


Stworzeni z gwiazd

by Atramentowa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hate to Love, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atramentowa/pseuds/Atramentowa
Summary: Gdzieś tam na świecie jest ktoś ci przeznaczony. Licznik na twoim ręku  mówi ci, że spotkasz tą osobę niebawem.Wyobraź sobie, że czekasz, ale niestety ten ktoś ci umyka. Czemu tak się stało? Świat chce ci coś powiedzieć?





	Stworzeni z gwiazd

Stworzeni z gwiazd

_Jesteśmy stworzeni z gwiazd_

_Poszukując tej tajnej obietnicy_

_Stworzeni z gwiazd_

Draco obawiał się tego, co miało niechybnie nastąpić. Patrzył zestresowany na licznik znajdujący się poniżej jego nadgarstka. Blaszka z każdą mijającą minutką zmieniała cyfry, które pojawiły się na jego ręce z chwilą jego narodzin. Właśnie w tej sekundzie wskazywała, że za cztery godziny trzydzieści sześć minut i dwadzieścia cztery sekundy spotka swoją drugą połówkę.

Jedenastoletni chłopiec westchnął cicho i odgłos ten rozszedł się po przestronnym pokoju. W takim dużym pokoju młody czarodziej wydawał się pojedynczą wyspą na gigantycznym oceanie. Zupełnie nie pasował do otaczającego go świata.

Kufer spoczywał tuż pod nogami Dracona, otwarty, ponieważ chłopak dokładał na ostatnią chwilę rzeczy, które były dla niego najważniejsze i trudno byłoby się z nimi rozstać do czasu przerwy świątecznej. Z nabożeństwem wręcz delikatnie położył ładnie oprawioną książkę na samą górę kufra. Może na zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie opanowanego, ale wewnątrz – w jego duszy – szalała burza. W końcu to był bardzo ważny dzień i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Bliźniacza dusza zapewni mu szczęśliwe życie, przynajmniej tak było napisane w każdej z bajek, traktującej o Powiązaniu.

Młody Malfoy pochylił się nad bagażem, by jeszcze jeden raz pogładzić wytartą już nieco okładkę książki. Złote litery wytłoczone na ciemnozielonej okładce, przyciągały spojrzenie. _Bajki i baśnie_ były ulubioną książką Draco. Znał już prawie każdą opowieść na pamięć, jednak to jedna z nich była jego faworytką. Historia o młodym czarodzieju, który czekał na swoją miłość, była dla niego czymś więcej niż zbiorem liter na papierze. Dla blondyna była czymś na kształt marzenia.

Czarodziej ten bowiem miał wszystko, czego by pragnął. Bogactwo, silną różdżkę, która potrafiła każdego pokonać, przyjaciół, którzy zrobiliby dla niego wszystko, jak i on dla nich, ale brakowało mu jedynie jednego. Tej jednej jedynej, dla której całe jego życie nabrałoby sensu. Jednak przez cały czas czekał na nią. Wiele razy wątpił, czy będzie mu dane kiedykolwiek ją spotkać, gdyż jego licznik wskazywał na tak astronomicznie długi okres postoju, że coraz bardziej pogrążał się w cieniu.

Czas jednak płynął, a czarodziej tracił rachubę. Nic nie było w stanie wzbudzić w nim radości. Odwrócił się od wszystkich ludzi, których znał, nie mogąc patrzeć na ich szczęście, nie będąc zazdrosnym, gdy któregoś dnia, podczas pracy w swoim ogrodzie zobaczył piękną, młodą czarownicę. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na swój duszomierz, by wiedzieć, że to ona jest mu przeznaczona. Mimo różnicy wieku pomiędzy nimi żyli ze sobą w zgodzie jeszcze przez wiele lat, zupełnie jakby Wszechświat spłacał wobec nich swój dług.

Tak — pomyślał Draco — to jest piękna historia.

Jednak nie chciał, aby jego los był taki sam, jak głównego bohatera. Młody Malfoy miał jednak szczęście. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemie wskazywały na to, że spotka swoją towarzyszkę już pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie. Z jednej strony cieszył się, ale z drugiej bał się tego, co ma się zdarzyć. W końcu dziewczyna mogła być kimkolwiek. Ba! Od swojej mamy – a raczej podsłuchując jej rozmowę z panią Zabini – dowiedział się, że niektórzy chłopcy są z innymi chłopcami. Tak samo bywało również z dziewczynkami.

Na samym początku Draco strasznie się zdziwił, słysząc, że coś takiego ma zajście, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu nie było w tym nic złego. Widocznie los tak chciał, więc nie można mu buło się sprzeciwić.

Zamknął kufer, a jego wieko głośno trzasnęło. Teraz był już gotowy do wyjazdu. Pozostało mu jedynie czekać na rodziców, którzy dopiero za godzinę zabiorą go na dworzec.

Młody Malfoy usiadł tuż przy oknie, aby podziwiać widok, jaki miał na ogród. Był on pielęgnowany własnoręcznie przez jego matkę, która nawet skrzatom nie pozwalała się do niego zbliżyć. Czasami Draco czuł żal do rodzicielki, że tych kilka roślin było dla niej substytutem syna, podczas gdy on sam został pozostawiony samemu sobie. Teraz jednak jego myśli nie skupiły się na tym, ale na pogodzie. Dzień był ładny, tylko gdzieniegdzie błąkały się białe, pierzaste chmury, przypominające watę cukrową. Idealny dzień na wypoczynek. Jednak nawet tak sprzyjająca aura nie pomogła.

Każda myśl skłaniała się ku jednemu. Do bliźniaczej duszy. Jaka jest? Czy jest zestresowana tak samo, jak on? Czy będzie tak idealna, jak wszyscy mówią, że będzie? Czy nie poczuje się rozczarowana, gdy zobaczy, kim on jest? I najważniejsze: Co powiedzą rodzice?

Mimo że większość czystokrwistych rodów odchodziła już od zrywania Więzi i wydziedziczania dzieci tylko dlatego, że ich dusze związały się z mugolakami lub osobami półkrwi, obawa przed tym siedziała głęboko w chłopaku. Z całych sił życzył sobie jakiejś miłej dziewczyny, która zrozumiałaby go takim, jakim jest i będzie miała odpowiedni status, który zadowoli jego rodzinę.

Wszystko to miało okazać się za cztery godziny i dwadzieścia pięć minut.

*

Tłum ludzi na dworcu nie był aż tak przerażający, jak jego rówieśnicy na każdym metrze kwadratowym pociągu. Draco szybko znalazł wolny przedział, a niedługo potem dołączyły do niego dzieci znajomych jego rodziców: Vincent i Gregory. Malfoy niechętnie przyjął ich towarzystwo. Byli tacy nijacy, a on przecież taki nie był. Oczywiście nie mógł powiedzieć im tego wprost. Był w końcu dobrze wychowany, a poza tym jego ojciec bardzo cenił sobie towarzystwo ich rodziców. Nie wiedział do końca dlaczego. Wydawali się oni bowiem gorszymi wersjami ich dzieci.

Nie wiedział, o czym z nimi rozmawiać. Mamrotali jedynie coś pod nosami i w sumie, gdyby wiedział, że tak nie jest, to uznałby ich za braci. Wręcz niemożliwe było dla Draco uwierzenie, że dwie osoby mogą być tak podobne do siebie, nie będąc spokrewnione.

Nagła myśl tknęła w jego głowie.

— A jak z waszymi duszomierzami? — spytał. Dwóch ciemnowłosych chłopców o płucołowatych twarzach spojrzało swoimi świńskimi oczkami na swoje ręce. Jeden z nich – Vincent jak zauważył Darco – pierwszy otworzył usta.

— Jeszcze mam czas — powiedział wyraźnie i były to praktycznie jedyne słowa, które dało się zrozumieć. — Tak samo z Gregorym.

Darco kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia. W ich przedziale zapadła cisza. Draco nudził się przeokropnie. Może gdyby był sam, wyciągnąłby _Baśnie i bajki,_ ale nie chciał wypaść na dziecinnego. Zamiast tego przyglądał się zmieniającemu krajobrazowi za oknem. Londyn już daleko mieli za sobą. Otaczała ich zieleń pagórków, która później miała przemienić się we wrzosowiska i ostrzejsze wzniesienia. Słońce dość mocno przygrzewało, więc Draco zasugerował otworzenie drzwi oraz okien, by spowodować przeciąg. Crabb i Goyle zgodzili się na to bez szemrania.

Lekki przewiew zmniejszył nieco parnotę panującą w pociągu, ale na dłuższą metę nic nie zmienił. Hogwarckie szaty, w które cała trójka przebrała się prawie na samym początku podróży, były czarne, a to nie ułatwiało sprawy.

Przechodzący obok ich przedziału uczniowie powodowali lekki hałas, ale dało się go wytrzymać. Młody Malfoy korzystał z okazji i przysłuchiwał się co po niektórym rozmowom. Z jednej z nich wynikało, że w pociągu znajduje się Harry Potter. Draco w myślach przyznał temu rację. Potter był w jego wieku, więc powinien się tu znajdować. Właściwie to Draco wręcz tego oczekiwał. Chciał się z nim zapoznać. Jego ojciec zawsze mu mówił, że dobre znajomości, to klucz do sukcesu. Zaproponował więc przechadzkę po pociągu. Przymknęli jedynie drzwi, by nikt nie wszedł i wyszli na korytarz.

Dużo uczniów poszło za ich przykładem. Ciężko było się przedostać przez całą hałastrę. Starsi uczniowie patrzyli z politowaniem na pierwszaków, którzy błądzili, nie wiedząc, dokąd chcą dotrzeć. Jedynie prefekci starali się opanować cały rozgardiasz, jednakże mało kto ich słuchał. Pierwszego września mogli co najwyżej upominać, więc nie groziło to utratą punktów dla starszych uczniów. Pierwszacy tym bardziej sobie na to pozwolić, gdyż nie byli jeszcze przydzieleni.

Darco przypatrywał się uczniom, którzy pozostali w przedziałach. Starał się zgadnąć, kto z nich wszystkich jest sławnym Chłopcem – Który – Przeżył. Przeszedł spory kawałek, gdy przechodząc obok grupki wyraźnie starszych chłopaków, usłyszał strzępek rozmowy.

— … i poznaliśmy go. Dokładnie my — opowiadał wysoki, rudowłosy chłopiec. Draco rozpoznał w nim jednego z Weasleyów. Jego ojciec pracował z ich ojcem w Ministerstwie. Zawsze wyrażał się o nich negatywnie.

— I jak wygląda, Fred? — spytał ciemnoskóry chłopak.

— Całkowicie zwyczajnie, ale serio. Ma tę bliznę — powiedział drugi rudowłosy. — Zresztą jak byś poszedł parę przedziałów dalej, to byś go zobaczył na własne oczy. Siedzi z naszym młodszym bratem — pochwalił się.

Jasnowłosy uniósł brwi z niedowierzania. Potter nie mógł się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś tak pospolitym. On by się lepiej nadawał na przyjaciela albo przynajmniej sojusznika.

Skierował się naprzód, ignorując to, czy Crabb i Goyle idą za nim. Tak się zapatrzył na przedziały po jego prawej stronie, że nie zauważył, jak wpada na niego jakaś dziewczyna.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała. Burza brązowych loków zasłoniła na chwilę jej twarz, ale po chwili młody Malfoy zauważył duże brązowe oczy i lekko wystające przednie zęby. Zamrugał oczyma i zmarszczył czoło. Dziewczyna również była przebrana w szaty. Była ładna, ale w niekanoniczny sposób.

Draco przesunął się w bok. W końcu to była jego wina, że nie uważał.

— Uhm, jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale może widziałeś po drodze jakąś ropuchę — spytała i wskazała za chłopca za nią. — Neville swoją zgubił.

— Nie — powiedział. Zaschnęło mu trochę w gardle, przez co musiał odchrząknąć. Zrobił to oczywiście z godnością Malfoya.

— Dzięki. — Dziewczyna razem z Neville'em poszła w przeciwną stronę. Blondyn patrzył za nią jeszcze przez chwilę. Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale od razy się zreflektował. Wrócił do tego, co zostało mu przerwane. Skierował swoje kroki ku przedziałowi, z którego wyszła dziewczyna. Zauważył w nim dwóch chłopaków. Jednego z nich rozpoznał. Widział go w sklepie z szatami Madame Malking. Drugi chłopiec był rudowłosy. Miał powyciągane szaty, nieco za małe jak na jego nieproporcjonalnie długie ciało. Od razu przypomniał sobie rozmowę bliźniaków Weasley. To musiał być ich brat, a co za tym idzie, chłopak ze sklepu musiał być Potterem.

Stał chwilę przed drzwiami do ich przedziału. Starał się przypomnieć sobie rozmowę, którą wtedy odbyli. Chłopiec – Który – Przeżył wydawał się być normalny. Zwykły. Nieco wycofany, nie chciał angażować się w rozmowę. To Draco musiał podtrzymywać konwersację. Właściwie to prowadziłem monolog — zauważył w myślach.

Przybrał na twarz maskę pewności siebie i odsunął drzwi.

— Mówiono, że w tym przedziale siedzi Harry Potter — powiedział, skierowany w stronę czarnowłosego. Ten spojrzał na niego i widać było, że go rozpoznał. — Nie wiedziałem jedynie, że to ty. Nic wtedy nie powiedziałeś.

— Znasz go? — usłyszał pytanie Weasleya skierowane do Harry'ego.

— Potem ci opowiem.

Blondyna wprost zatkało. Ucisk w jego żołądku zwiększył się. To brzmiało tak, jakby w ogóle nie rozpatrywał znajomości z nim.

— Wiesz, Potter. Niektórzy są lepsi od innych — powiedział, patrząc znacząco na rudowłosego. Ten oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

— I ty jesteś tym „lepszym”? — spytał Harry Potter. Zmierzył go spojrzeniem i pokręcił głową. — Ja wybrałem.

Draco zatrząsł się wewnętrznie. Nie tego się spodziewał. Nie tak sobie to wszystko planował.

— To błąd — wycedził. — Wychodzimy.

Draco odwrócił się i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi. Wyszedł z przedziału, nie patrząc czy Crabb i Goyle idą za nim. Myślał jedynie o tym odtrąceniu. Przecież ktoś tak wysoko postawiony, jak on, nie mógł zostać tak potraktowany. Zły i wkurzony na cały świat, a w szczególności na Chłopca – Który – Przeżył przeszedł znowu całą drogę, by dotrzeć do właściwego wagonu.

Dopiero gdy dotarł na miejsce, powoli się uspokoił. Vincent i Gregory bez słowa usiedli naprzeciwko niego. Miny mieli dość nietęgie, zupełnie jakby byli poza światem.

Draco pasowała ta cisza. Była bezpieczna i... po prostu mu pasowała. Po paru minutach supeł w żołądku rozluźnił się, a sam chłopak oparł się o obicie.

— Draco — usłyszał głos. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w kierunku Goyla, który patrzył na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma.

— Co? — spytał zirytowany. Tak dobrze szło im z tym milczeniem, że zaczął ich za to doceniać. Przecież nie muszą bełkotać bez sensu. Wtedy byłby to koszmar, a tak to można jakoś przeżyć ich towarzystwo.

— Twoja ręka — wyszeptał ciemnowłosy i wskazał na nią.

Draco początkowo nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, ale niczego nie zobaczył. Szata była lekko podwinięta, odsłaniała mu skórę do łokci. Nie pobrudził się, nie skaleczył, to o co mogło chodzić Gregory'emu?

Przyglądał się jej jeszcze przez chwilę i dopiero po paru sekundach zorientował się, co się stało.

Jego duszomierz zakończył odliczanie. Nie widniało na nim nic oprócz okrągłego, drobnego zera.

*

Przez cały czas zastanawiał się jakim cudem mogło mu to umknąć. Inaczej to sobie wyobrażał. To miało być coś wielkiego. Miał poznać bliźniaczą duszę, a tymczasem ona mu umknęła.

Po tym, jak dotarli do Hogwartu, przydziale do Slytherinu, czego był praktycznie pewien i kolacji, nastał czas na rozejście się do swoich domów. Draco się tego obawiał. Był umówiony z rodzicami, że zaraz po posiłku powitalnym, napisze do nich list. Kompletnie nie wiedział jak się do niego zabrać. W końcu co miał napisać. Nic mu się nie udało. Nie zaprzyjaźnił się z Harry'm Potterem, nie wiedział, kto jest jego bliźniaczą duszą. Był zły, wściekły i zraniony. To zabójcza mieszanka dla Ślizgona. Nie warto było z nim w takiej sytuacji zadzierać.

Z sercem wyrywającym mu się z piersi, wyskrobał parę słów na pergaminie.

_Drodzy Rodzice_

_Podróż przebiegła spokojnie. Tak jak chcieliście, zaprzyjaźniłem się z Crabbem i Goylem, chociaż wystawia mnie to na próbę cierpliwości. Są naprawdę tępi. Jak zapewne się spodziewaliście, zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu. Z Potterem mi się nie udało. Wybacz, ojcze._

_Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć, kto jest mi przeznaczony. Duszomierz przestał odliczać w pociągu, jednak przez całą tę sytuację z Potterem, nie byłem świadomy, kiedy dokładnie to się stało. Ona mnie nie odnalazła, więc też pewnie nie zauważyła._

_Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę Was zadowoliłem._

_Wasz syn Draco_

Wysyłał ten list z bardzo złymi przeczuciami. Znał reakcje starszego Malfoya na swoje niepowodzenia. To spojrzenie, które pokazywało, jak bardzo się zawiódł. Dla Dracona to było najgorsze. Nigdy nie czuł się doceniany przez rodziców, którzy zapewniali mu wszystko, czego tylko chciał, nie dając najważniejszego. Odrobiny miłości. Cała ich więź, postrzegana oczami ich jedynego syna, wydawała się zadziwiająco idealna. Lucjusz i Narcyza jako dwa kamienne bloki świetnie do siebie pasowali. Ale za dużo chłodu sprawiło, że śmiech w ich domu był czymś równie egzotycznym, jak słoń w Londynie.

Następnego dnia, jak i każdego kolejnego Draco starał się przypomnieć sobie, kogo spotkał na rozpoczęciu roku w pociągu. Było to jednak bezcelowe. Szukając Pottera i przemierzając wagony, spotkał tyle osób, że wydawało się niewyobrażalnym znaleźć tą jedną właściwą.

Rozglądał się, szukał kogoś równie zagubionego jak on sam, jednak to niczego nie dało. Nauczył się patrzeć na cudze duszomierze i przyglądać się, czy jeszcze odliczają. Niestety nie znalazł nikogo, kto jeszcze nie znalazł partnera i jego duszomierz również przestał odliczać.

Wydawałoby się to czymś niemożliwym. Przecież ktoś w Hogwarcie musiał szukać jego. Mogli się tak mijać przez całe siedem lat jego edukacji.

Jedynym plusem całej tej sytuacji było to, że jeżeli dwie dusze się nie spotkały, nie powodowało to żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. No cóż. Nie było to aż tak dobrze udokumentowane. Sama historia w _Bajkach i Baśniach_ opowiadała o czymś zupełnie innym. W końcu bohater musiał długo czekać, ostatecznie zostało mu to wynagrodzone. Towarzysze powinni znaleźć się w ściśle określonym czasie. Jedno musiało odnaleźć drugie. Nie istniała inna możliwość. Skutki przedłużającej się nieobecności w ich życiu mogły być wprost niewyobrażalne.

Rodzice również nie wiedzieli, co począć z tym fantem. Owszem mogli rozgłosić tę sytuację, aby szybciej znaleźć bliźniaczą duszę Draco, ale wywołałoby to zbyt wielki szum, który mógłby się przerodzić w cokolwiek. Dla Draco pozostawało jedynie na rozwój sytuacji, jednak nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Mimo wszystko nie poddawał się i dzielnie szukał dalej.

*

Gdyby Draco miał opisać swoje przeżycia w ciągu całych siedmiu lat edukacji w Hogwarcie, to utwór ten byłby obszerny i tragiczny. Od pierwszego roku, po ten ostatni, jego zdaniem najgorszy, jego życie było piętnem porażek.

O ile pierwszy rok zleciał mu dość szybko na bezskutecznych poszukiwaniach, to kolejny był męczarnią i ciągnął się niemiłosiernie. Nie dość, że niektórzy myśleli, iż był całym Dziedzicem Slythelirna, oczywiście tylko do czasu, gdy Potter wykazał się umiejętnością wężowej mowy, to ludzie zaczęli zwracać na niego przez to uwagę. Coś musieli zauważyć podczas jego pojedynku. Niestety wtedy zaczęły się szepty o jego duszomierzu, o tym, że nie działał tak, jak powinien albo, że jego towarzyszka go nie zaakceptowała. Jedno pomówienie było gorsze od drugiego. Ostatecznie kazał się wszystkim od siebie odczepić, ale było to nadaremne. Był na ustach wszystkich uczniów między pojedynczymi atakami. W każdej rozmowe przewijało się jego imię albo nazwa Komnaty Tajemnic.

W końcu, gdy cała sprawa z potworem się zakończyła, tak samo, jak rok szkolny zadecydował, że już nigdy nie dopuści do takiej sytuacji, aby ktoś mógł traktować go tak jak koledzy ze szkoły. Musiał stać się gorszy, wzbudzić strach i szacunek. Wtedy nikt nie miał prawa mu zagrozić.

Trzeci rok był pod tym względem lepszy od poprzedniego. Nikt mu nie dokuczał z powodu duszomierza. Owszem ludzie nadal wiedzieli, ale widocznie przyszło im do głowy, że to nie może się dla nich dobrze skończyć. I dobrze. Draco na wypadek czegoś takiego przez całe wakacje między drugim a trzecim rokiem uczył się naprawdę paskudnych zaklęć, przy których klątwa galaretowatych nóg to był pikuś.

Przez tę całą barierę przed docinkami stał się okropny. Troszkę bardziej niż zwykle, co zauważył z lekką przyjemnością. Przez całą sprawę z tym hipogryfem mógł powykorzystywać ludzi według własnych zachcianek. Pansy bez problemu odrabiała przez trzy tygodnie jego pracę domową, Milicenta numerologię, a nawet uprosił Blaise'a, aby odwalał za niego brudną robotę na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami. To był naprawdę dobry rok, pomijając sam jego koniec. Do tej pory pamiętał ból złamanego nosa, który zawdzięczał Granger. Od tamtego czasu nie udało mu się go całkowicie wyprostować i miał go lekko skrzywionego.

Rok czwarty był dla niego najspokojniejszy. Turniej Trójmagiczny dał wytchnienie od całej sprawy z duszą bliźniaczką. To właśnie wtedy zaczął się interesować Magią Dusz. Czy istniał inny sposób na poznanie osoby przeznaczonej? Niestety na to pytanie nigdzie nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Przewertował kilkadziesiąt książek ze szkolnej biblioteki, ale ta dziedzina magii była dla czarodziei zbyt zawiła, by dobrze ją zrozumieć.

Piąty rok przyniósł obawę. Lęk przed tym, że skończy tak na zawsze. Sam, bez żadnej bliższej osoby przy duszy. Strach ten pchał go w stronę ciemności. W końcu Voldemort się odrodził i jego ojciec był wiernym sługą. Zawsze uważał go za kogoś silnego i poważanego, ale ujrzenie go w sytuacji, gdy ktoś nim pomiata, zdeformowało ten obraz. Przecież zawsze chciał być taki jak on, a wtedy, gdy okazał się inny niż w rzeczywistości, nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę chce od życia. A potem było jeszcze gorzej. Lucjusz Malfoy zawiódł Voldemorta, a Draco musiał jakoś przywrócić honor rodziny. Śmierć Dumbledore'a była jedyną rzeczą, która mogła coś zmienić w jego życiu, ale nawet tego nie potrafił zrobić. Nie chciał tego robić. Honor rodziny, a jego sumienie – ta walka była z góry skazana na taki, a nie inny wynik.

Był zbyt słaby na taki czyn. Może to wszystko nie stałoby się, gdyby wtedy na pierwszym roku odnalazł swoją towarzyszkę, ale nie jemu to było oceniać. Czasu niestety cofnąć nie mógł, po piątym roku stracił na to nadzieję. Szósty rok był zgodą na swój marny los. Przestał już cokolwiek robić. Szukać, czytać, myśleć.

I wreszcie siódmy, który chciał wyrzucić z pamięci. Cały ten chaos w Hogwarcie, mrok, który ogarnął każdy fragment jego duszy. Zło czające się w każdym zakamarku, na każdym kroku. Ciągłe poczucie zagrożenia i niepewności przed jutrem, wyryły swoje piętno. Dopiero cała sprawa z Bitwą o Hogwart i ostatecznym pokonaniu Voldemorta z rąk Wybrańca, pozwoliła na zbudowanie nadziei, że jeszcze może być odrobinę lepiej. Może nie idealnie, ale nie potrzebował już tego, aby być idealnym. Nie miał dla kogo się tak starać. Nie miał też nic do stracenia, więc gdy przyszła na niego kolej, by zostać przesłuchanym, tak jak każdy inny śmierciożerca, przyjął to ze stoickim spokojem. Miał dużo szczęścia, że Potter wstawił się za niego podczas sądu w Wizengamocie. W sumie to cała jego rodzina miała farta. A może to tylko próba spłaty długu? — zastanawiał się czasami blondyn. W końcu jego matka nie wydała go Voldemortowi, tak samo, jak on, gdy ten znalazł się w ich dworze. Nigdy nie znalazł w sobie dość odwagi, by spytać o to Chłopca – Który – Przeżył. Ale docenił to, co otrzymał od świata.

Potrzebował dużo czasu, aby się zmienić. Nauczyć się tego, jak powinien funkcjonować. Musiał nauczyć się przebaczać, a również przyjmować słowa otuchy, którymi gardził przez wiele lat. To było coś nowego.

Pierwszą z rzeczy było przystosowanie się do tego, że na każdym rogu znajdował się ktoś, kto mówił, że powinien gnić w Azkabanie. Starał się ignorować te szepty, tak podobne, a jednocześnie różne od tych z czasów szkolnych.

Musiał ułożyć sobie życie na nowo w tym świecie, który wreszcie miał szansę być bezpieczny. Znalazł dobrą pracę na niezbyt wymagającym stanowisku. Wolał coś spokojnego, coś, co trzymałoby go z daleka od oczu wścibskich ludzi, a może po prostu ich towarzystwa.

Mimo że trzymał się z dala od publicznego życia, nadal starał się być na bieżąco. Czytał gazety, chociaż niekoniecznie Proroka Codziennego. Stracił do niego zaufanie po tym, co redakcja wyrabiała w czasie wojny. Owszem stwierdzenie czegoś takiego, sprawiało, że czuł się jak hipokryta. W końcu Prorok chciał się utrzymać na rynku, a to, że ten był kontrolowany i cenzurowany przez popleczników Voldemorta, nie był ich winą. W końcu on robił to samo. Wykonywał rozkazy tylko po to, aby nie umrzeć.

I życie mu mijało. Było szare, ponure, czyli jednym słowem mówiąc nijakie. I marzył, aby wreszcie się skończyło.

*

Ten dzień zaczął się tak jak każdy inny. Wstał z myślą, że może nie będzie aż tak tragicznie, ale był świadomy, że to czcze marzenia. Ubrał się lekko, ponieważ był to środek lata, a on akurat miał wolne. Planował jedynie zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej, by uzupełnić zapasy karmy dla jego sowy. Aportował się w dogodne miejsce, by nie musieć korzystać z proszka Fiuu. Zawsze się źle po nim czuł.

Słońce prażyło mu w plecy. Blond włosy lepiły się do czoła. Londyn nie był przygotowany na taką falę upałów. Nawet zaklęcia czasowo chłodzące nie dawały rady z temperaturą. Draco trzymał się cienia sklepów. Zgrabnie unikał nadchodzących z naprzeciwka ludzi. Zauważył, że jeżeli on nie zwraca na nich uwagi, to oni tak samo robią z nim. To bardzo ułatwiało zwykłe dni. Co prawda minął rok od pokonania Voldemorta i większość śmierciożerców siedziała w Azkabanie albo została ułaskawiona za jakieś działania na rzecz jasnej strony, tak jak jego rodzina, ale nie wszyscy zostali jeszcze złapani. Może dopiero za parę lat zapanuje tu spokój — pomyślał Draco.

Właśnie kierował swoje kroki do Centrum Handlowego Eeylopa. Przypatrywał się uczniom, którzy robili zakupy przedszkolne. Była już połowa sierpnia, więc nadchodziła pora, by myśleć o szkole. Młody czarodziej zastanawiał się właśnie nad doborem odpowiedniej karmy dla sowy, gdy poczuł, że na kogoś wpada.

— Przepraszam — usłyszał głos. Draco odsunął się na krok od poszkodowanej.

— To ja przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pani... — spojrzał w dół. Rozpoznał tę szopę brązowych włosów. Hermiona Granger stała przed nim w całej swojej krasie. — Granger.

Dziewczyna na dźwięk swojego nazwiska wyprostowała się. Ubrana była normalnie, jakby również wyszła na Pokątną po zakupy. Wyglądała ładnie, co Draco musiał przyznać nawet przed sobą. Czas był dla niej łaskawy. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, ale nic nie powiedziała. Poprzestała na chłodnym powitaniu. Od czasu rozprawy w Wizengamocie między nim a Złotą Trójcą panowało zawieszenie broni. Tolerowali siebie, nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. Całej czwórce to pasowało, przynajmniej do tej pory.

Malfoy chciał coś zmienić. Udowodnić, że się zmienił i może taki być już zawsze, nie tylko przy okazji.

Stali przez tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, dopóki Draco nie postanowił przerwać krępującego milczenia.

— Gorąco dzisiaj.

— Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać o pogodzie? — W głosie dziewczyny słychać było przyganę i rozczarowanie.

— Erm... Nie. — Przez chwilę Draco zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle zaczął rozmowę. Mógł przecież zignorować byłą gryfonkę i iść swoją drogą. Hermiona jakby wyczuwała wątpliwości Malfoya i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

— Okej. Może zaczniemy od nowa? To wszystko ułatwi — zaproponowała. Draco spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Wyciągnięta dłoń była mała i wydawała się zbyt delikatna i krucha, że blondyn bał się ją uścisnąć. Zreflektował się jednak i spojrzał Hermionie prosto w oczy, pewnie ujmując jej dłoń. — Hermiona Granger.

— Draco Malfoy. Miło poznać. — Uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w dół na ich złączone ręce. Zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył, puścił rękę, Od czasów jego poszukiwań w Hogwarcie nie interesował się cudzymi duszomierzami. Nigdy nie interesowało go to, jak to wygląda u Pottera, Weasleya i Granger. Myśl, że to któreś z nich wydawała się przedziwna i niemożliwa. Potter był z młodszą siostrą Weasleya więc raczej to ona była jego towarzyszką. Kiedyś nawet przeczytał w Proroku, jeszcze wtedy, gdy go prenumerował, że wszyscy sądził, iż Weasley będzie z Hermioną. Nic jednak na to nie wskazywało. Obydwoje odmawiali odpowiedzi na pytania o ich liczniki. Pewne było, że nadal odliczają. Teraz jednak wytrzeszczył oczy, ponieważ cyferki na blaszce Granger (Hermiony — poprawił się Draco w myślach) zaczęły się zmieniać. Trójka zmieniła się w dwójkę, ta w jedynkę, a zaraz po niej pojawiło się zero, tak znajome dla niego.

Brązowowłosa spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Czemu się tak patrzysz?

Draco rozejrzał się dookoła. Obok nich przechodziło mnóstwo ludzi, ale nikt nie zatrzymał się i nie patrzył na swój duszomierz. To jest niemożliwe — pomyślał. Spojrzał na byłą gryfonkę.

— Ja... — Nieświadomie złapał dłoń ją za rękę. — Spójrz.

Malfoy słyszał szum krwi przepływającej przez jego ciało. Serce biło mu szybciej niż zwykle. To nie był przypadek, że się spotkali. To nie był przypadek, że postanowił się odezwać. I co najważniejsze, to nie był przypadek, że zakopali topór wojenny.

Hermiona spojrzała na rękę. Od razu wiedziała, o co chodzi blondynowi. Westchnęła cicho, widząc, że licznik się zatrzymał.

— Merlinie — wyszeptała. — Czy... ?

Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu, zagęszczając atmosferę. Draco uniósł swoją prawą rękę i podwinął rękawy koszuli, by dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć jego duszomierz.

— To, co mówili w Hogwarcie, było prawdą. Dawno temu się zatrzymał. — powiedział, a jego głos załamał się na ostatnich słowach.

— Och. — Hermiona dotknęła delikatnie blaszki, która łączyła się w jakiś sposób z ciałem. — Ale w takim razie, co to ma znaczyć?

Draco pokręcił głową. Milczał, ponieważ nie umiał znaleźć dobrych słów na opisanie tego, co czuł. Zastanawiał się, czy to możliwe, aby jego duszomierz skończył odliczanie przed czasem, a tak naprawdę to Hermiona Granger miała być mu przeznaczona. Nagle roześmiał się.

— Z czego się śmiejesz? — spytała go. Sama wyglądała na zszokowaną tym, co się stało. Też nie rozumiała, co się dzieje.

— Wtedy w pociągu też na ciebie wpadłem. A potem szukałem Pottera i zauważyłem, że licznik przestał odliczać. To musiałaś być ty — powiedział.

W oczach Hermiony błysnęło coś na kształt rozpoznania. Widocznie również przypomniała sobie tamtą sytuację.

— Ale, dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego nie wtedy? — spytała się. Nie wiedziała, do kogo kieruje te pytania.

Jasnowłosy spojrzał w górę, jakby to bezchmurne niebo miało zesłać mu odpowiedź.

— Może po prostu ty byłaś dla mnie idealna już wtedy — wyszeptał. Zgiełk tłumu porwał to zdanie, jak i kolejne. — A ja musiałem się zmienić, by być idealnym dla ciebie.

Hermiona zupełnie jakby słysząc te słowa, mimo całego hałasu powodowanego przez ludzi, ścisnęła jego dłoń mocno, jakby nie chciała jej już nigdy puszczać.

 


End file.
